cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fraction of a Chance
"A Fraction of a Chance" is the tenth and final episode of Season 5 of Cyberchase. It originally aired on September 3, 2007. Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete *Wicked *Sphinx *Grubby *Penguins Locations Plot When Matt, Jackie and Inez get stuck in the vortex of a cyberportal, it’s up to Digit to rescue them. He just needs to find the U.V.O. – the Universal Vortex Opener. But all the portals are jammed, so how’s he supposed to travel anywhere? Assistance comes from a surprising source – Wicked! Digit and Wicked must work together to solve the puzzling clues that will reveal the location of the U.V.O. But they have to hurry – if the kids aren’t rescued soon, they’ll dematerialize! Can Digit and Wicked find the U.V.O in time? And is there even a fraction of truth to Wicked’s claim she only wants to help out? Extras *'Math Topic:' "A Fraction of a Chance" *'For Real Segment:' "Harry's Sweet Job" Trivia * This is the last episode to be produced and animated by Nelvana in the series. * This is the last episode to use digital ink-and-paint animation. * This episode marks the last time to use the original 2003 CGI version of Motherboard in the series. * Also this is the last episode to feature Nelvana in the end credits. (Nelvana dropped out of the series for unknown reasons in 2006). * This episode also marks the final appearances of the Nelvana logo, The inside of R-Fair City, Grubby and the original the non-speaking penguins in the series. * This is the final episode we see the inside of the cyberportal. Making it the last time we the see the inside of vortex. Marking the final appearance of the mathematical objects spinning around in the vortex. (until the first season ten episode, Fit to Be Heroes, only in the theme song.) * This is the first and only appearances of The Universal Vortex Opener (UVO) and The Amulet of Amagansett. * This is the last episode to use the original design and sound effects of the cyberportal. * This is the final episode to use the characters original designs. * This is the last episode to be produced in 2006. * This is also the last episode to use some of the original music in the series. * Digit says to Wicked she’s a genius and Wicked says "Again?" and Digit ‘’I’ll let you know in a minute.’’ He never did. * This is the last episode to use the old font in the end credits. * This is the last episode to use feature Jade Digital Inc., Studio 360, Blupka, Michael Ulster and some the original people and companies in the end credits. * This is the last episode we see the inside of R-Fair City and the last episode where Penguia is seen without signs of life (buildings, houses, trees, nature etc.). and the last episode where Penguia is seen without snow. * This is also the final episode to use the original 2002 picture of Motherboard Control Central in the end credits. * This episode also marks the last time Digit speaks penguin language in the series. The first was "A Time to Cook". Gallery 2018-09-23_(3).png 2018-09-23_(4).png 2018-09-23_(5).png 2018-09-23 (6).png 2018-09-23 (7).png 2018-09-23 (13).png 2018-09-23 (10).png 2018-09-23 (12).png 2018-09-23 (8).png 2018-09-23 (9).png 2018-09-23 (11).png 2018-09-23 (14).png 2018-09-23 (2).png 2018-09-23 (1).png Untitled 488838.jpg Untitled 488837.jpg Untitled 488840.jpg Untitled 488839.jpg External links [http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-a-fraction-of-a-chance-ep-510/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - A Fraction of a Chance] Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes